Les enfants prodigues
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Dernière séquelle de "c'est compliqué, le début d'une relation". entre les méfaits de ses enfants et un petit cadeau laissé par Voldemort, la vie de Harry n'est pas de tout repos...


Auteur : Arthemisdu44

Titre : Les enfants prodigues

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent sur cette histoire.

Blablabla : voilà la dernière séquelle de « c'est compliqué, le début d'une relation ». J'ai simplement eu envie d'écrire ce qui pouvait bien arriver à nos deux héros préférés dans leurs rôles de pères. Attention, dans cette fic, Voldemort a laissé une petite surprise.

* * *

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Harry Potter-Malfoy refusait le poste de directeur de Poudlard. À presque 38 ans, il estimait être trop jeune pour occuper ce poste. Depuis qu'il avait repris son poste de prof de DCFM, McGonagall ne le lâchait plus avec ça. Elle voulait prendre une retraite bien méritée et selon elle, personne n'était mieux placé que lui pour la remplacer. Et tout le monde semblait d'accord avec elle, sauf le principal intéressé. Il quitta une nouvelle fois le bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui et traversa furieusement les couloirs. Il croisa Neville qu'il salua à peine, et alla s'enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande. C'était du moins ce qu'il avait espérer, car elle était déjà occupée. Encore plus mécontent qu'avant, il fit demi-tour et alla s'enfermer dans ses appartements. Il fut à peine surpris d'y trouver Drago.

- Bonjour, mon ange. McGonagall t'a encore demandé de la remplacer, à ce que je vois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, quand je lui dis que je ne veux pas ? Demanda Harry d'un air las.

- Tu devrais accepter. Et tout le monde pense pareil. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses la remplacer. Tu es un des plus grand sorcier depuis la fondation de cette école. Et tu as tué Voldemort !

- Je ne vais pas accepter un poste parce que j'ai tué Voldemort, Dray.

- Il y en a qui accepterait pour moins que ça. Au moins, si tu dirigeais l'école, on ne te demanderait plus de devenir ministre.

- Pourquoi tu veux que je la remplace ? Je veux ton opinion, tu ne me l'as jamais donnée.

- Si tu deviens le directeur, tu seras plus souvent ici, et le ministère serait obligé de te laisser tranquille. Je commence à en avoir assez de les voir débarquer ici pour dire qu'ils ont trouvé un mage trop puissant et qu'il n'y a que Harry Potter pour le vaincre.

- Mais, il y aurait du favoritisme. Mes enfants sont encore tous à l'école et je couche avec le prof de potion.

- Et alors ? Tout le monde te passe tout. Profites-en, pour une fois. Et je suis très heureux que tu ne couche qu'avec le prof de potion.

- Idiot ! Je vais retrouver Neville, je n'ai pas été très aimable tout à l'heure.

- Si tu croises ta fille, dis-lui que j'en ai assez que son chat me colle. Je ne pourrais bientôt plus aller en cours sans avoir une boule de poils blanche dans le dos.

- Laquelle ?

- La tienne !

- C'est la tienne aussi, je te rappelle.

- C'est seulement la tienne quand elle fait des bêtises.

Harry secoua la tête et ressortit de sa chambre. Il partit à la recherche de Neville et mit un peu de temps à le trouver. Il s'excusa de son comportement lorsqu'il l'avait croisé un peu avant et il eut de nouveau le droit au même refrain que son mari « Tu devrais accepter, on serait tous heureux de t'avoir comme directeur ».

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'écouter son ami sur les bienfaits des plantes aquatiques sur les hommes très puissant magiquement, il rendit visite à Ron, occupé à astiquer les balais. Il ne lui parla pas de l'entrevu avec la directrice, n'ayant pas envie d'entendre encore les mêmes recommandations.

- Salut Ron ! Hermione va bien ?

- Très bien, même si le ministère lui prend du temps. Et comment va Drago ?

- Il paresse. Tu n'aurais pas vu ma fille ?

- Laquelle ?

- La seule qui fait du quidditch, idiot. Il y avait bien un entrainement, ce matin ?

- Ah oui. Elle est venue, elle a joué, et elle est repartie à la fin de l'entrainement. Je crois qu'Ewan l'accompagnait. Il est venu assister à l'entrainement.

- Donc, tu ne sais pas où elle est maintenant ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est rien. Dray veut juste qu'elle vienne récupérer son chat.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça devant moi. Je m'imagine plein de choses après.

- Je ne l'appelle pas comme ça quand on fait l'amour, sourit le survivant.

- Épargne-moi les détails. Je suis sûr qu'on va bientôt avoir un autre Potter-Malfoy en train de se balader dans les couloirs.

- Ça fait 12 ans qu'on ne prend plus la potion, Ron.

- Et alors ? Avec des enfants comme les vôtres, ils seraient bien capables de vous la donner à votre insu. Si tu vois ton fils, pense à lui dire que je ne veux pas qu'il tourne autour de Lily.

- Lequel ? Soupira Harry.

- Ewan, évidemment. Il est trop jeune pour elle.

- Ils ont moins d'un an d'écart, et ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent. S'ils se mariaient un jour, on serait définitivement de la même famille.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais je trouve quand même qu'ils sont trop jeunes.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui étais amoureux d'Hermione depuis qu'on la connait.

- Hors de ma vue, vil Serpentard.

Harry laissa son ami en riant et rejoignit le château en s'emmitouflant dans sa cape. Cet hiver était particulièrement froid et il ne tenait pas à être malade. Le bonheur que lui avait insufflé son meilleur ami disparu bien vite. Alors qu'il passait la grande porte, il vit deux Aurors se diriger vers le bureau de la directrice. Il savait déjà pour qui ils venaient, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de leur faciliter la tâche. Il était prof, et pas Auror. Il savait où trouver son fils aîné à l'heure qu'il était et il alla directement à la salle commune des Griffondors. Il y trouva toute sa petite famille, bien que certains n'auraient pas dû se trouver là.

- Ewan, Ron m'a chargé de te dire qu'il ne voulait plus te voir en compagnie de Lily. Et si vous pouviez arrêter de vous embrasser quand je suis là, j'apprécierais.

- Tu le fais tout le temps avec Drago, répliqua Lily. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on se priverait.

- Et on fait ce qu'on veut, renchérit Ewan.

- Je lui ais dit, mais il ne m'écoute pas. Sanaé, ton père veut que tu ailles récupérer ton chat. Il paraît qu'il est gênant pour sa concentration.

- Il ne pouvait pas venir le dire lui-même ?

- Apparemment non. C'est moi qui sers de hibou aujourd'hui.

- On a vu des Aurors passer tout à l'heure ? Ils viennent te chercher ? Demanda Ewan.

- Sans doute. Moi aussi, je les ais vu, mais je les ais évité.

- Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas le poste de directeur ? Ils ne pourraient plus t'embêter après.

- Je sais, Sally, Drago me l'a déjà dit. Mais vous êtes encore tous à l'école et je ne veux pas qu'on vienne me dire après que je vous favorise. Ianto et Sanaé, vous devriez retourner à la salle commune des Serpentards. Rusard va encore faire des siennes s'il vous trouve ici.

- On voulait aller dans la Salle sur Demande, mais elle était déjà prise, répliqua Ianto en se levant. Tu devrais aller dire à Père que tu risques de t'absenter encore une fois.

- C'est ton parrain qui va être content. Il va encore devoir me remplacer.

- Blaise n'apprécie pas vraiment d'avoir des horaires comme ceux que tu lui fais faire, papa.

- Je sais, Ianto. Allez, sortez d'ici. Je vais essayer d'échapper à ces maudits Aurors.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, prédit Ewan.

- Je sais.

Il sortit en même temps que Sanaé et Ianto. La première l'accompagna jusqu'à ses appartements, pris son chat, leur tira la langue lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent et ressortit sans rien dire. Le brun préféra annoncer directement qu'il avait vu des Aurors dans l'école.

- Encore ? Je commence à en avoir assez qu'ils viennent te chercher pour que tu risques ta vie pour leur confort personnel.

- On ne sait pas encore s'ils viennent pour moi.

- Pour qui veux-tu qu'ils viennent, autrement ?

- Je ne risque pas ma vie tant que ça. Je n'ai jamais été blessé...

- Jusqu'à maintenant ! Mais qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver. Je sais de quoi tu as peur, mais pas eux. Un jour, ils te mettront devant l'un d'eux et tu ne pourras rien faire.

- Ils sont censés être enfermé dans l'aile la plus sécurisé d'Azkaban. Je ne crains pas grand chose.

- C'est la dernière fois que je le tolère, Harry. Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir te mettre en colère et le montrer en détruisant tout ce que tu trouves à ta portée.

- Tu as eu un bon professeur.

- Un excellent, même. Bonjour, Ewan.

- Papa, Père ! La directrice veut vous voir immédiatement. Elle a envoyé Ianto et Sanaé à la recherche de Ron, Blaise et Neville et Sally à la recherche de Luna. Il paraît que tante Hermione et tante Ginny sont déjà dans son bureau. Et nous aussi, elle nous a demandé de venir.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent étrangement puis allèrent à la suite de leur aîné. Ils furent les deuxièmes à arriver, Ron, Blaise et Ianto les ayant précéder de peu. Et en effet, Hermione et Ginny étaient présentes. Harry vit alors que l'un des deux Aurors était Dean. Drago demanda des explications mais McGonagall refusa de parler tant que tout le monde ne serait pas arriver.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Demanda Drago, à bout de patience, lorsque Sanaé arriva avec Neville.

- Il y a eut une évasion à Azkaban et ...

- Encore ? Quoique, ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois, ironisa le blond.

- Qui s'est évadé, cette fois ? Demanda Harry.

- De dangereux criminels...commença l'Auror qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- Comme d'habitude, rétorqua Blaise. Il y a une raison pour qu'ils soit enfermés là-bas, non ?

- Il s'agit de trois détraqueurs, de Pansy Parkinson et de Salazar Jedusor, annonça Dean.

- C'est hors de questions, hurla Drago. Harry ne vous aidera pas. Cette folle a déjà failli le tuer. Il restera ici.

- Drago, je suis encore capable de prendre mes décisions tout seul.

- Ce n'est pas pour capturer Parkinson que nous voulons son aide. Mais, pour les détraqueurs et le fils Jedusor.

- Je ne m'occuperai pas de lui, répliqua Harry. Je vous avais dit de ne pas l'envoyer à Azkaban, mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Je ne tiens pas à subir les conséquences de vos actes. J'irais chercher les détraqueurs, mais pas lui.

- Mais il s'agit de son fils et ...

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai tué Voldemort que je ferais de même avec son fils. Vous auriez dû lui laisser une chance de vivre sa vie et vous ne l'avez pas fait. Il sait que c'est moi qui ait tué son père et je sais qu'il ne m'a sûrement pas pardonné. Vous avez mis ma famille en danger simplement parce que vous ne m'avez pas écouté au moment où il aurait été judicieux de le faire.

- Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que c'est de notre faute si vous avez été interné à Sainte-Mangouste ? Protesta l'Auror inconnu. C'est à cause de monsieur Thomas, ici...

- Dean n'y est pour rien. Je refuse de m'occuper de Salazar, et s'il arrive quoique ce soit à Drago ou l'un de mes enfants, ce n'est pas lui que j'irais tuer en premier, mais vous.

Harry quitta la pièce en claquant violement la porte et en détruisant les fenêtres. McGonagall murmura un faible « je vous avais prévenu » mais personne ne l'écouta. Les Aurors chargèrent tout les professeurs présents de protéger l'école et aux quatre enfants Potter-Malfoy de faire très attention. Lorsque Drago rentra dans ses appartements, Harry était déjà partit. Le sachant particulièrement en colère, il n'essaya pas de le suivre et il se mit à prier pour qu'il ne croise ni Pansy, ni le fils de Voldemort. Il savait que s'il croisait la première, elle n'en réchapperait pas. Harry n'avait pas assisté à son procès mais avait attendu à l'extérieur le verdict. Cependant, lorsqu'elle était sortie de la salle, la colère du Survivant s'était soudain déchainée et il avait blessé de nombreuses personnes, y comprit lui-même et son mari. Si Drago n'avait pas mit trop longtemps à récupéré, Harry n'avait accouché que depuis deux semaines à peine et il s'était complètement vidé de sa magie. Il lui avait fallu plus d'un mois pour la récupérer entièrement. Quant au fils de Voldemort, Harry lui avait avoué peu de temps après le premier anniversaire d'Ewan que son enfermement était une des causes qui l'avait poussé à vouloir se suicider. Personne ne l'avait écouté et tout le monde l'avait condamné à cause des actes de son père. Il avait peur de lui car il était puissant, lui aussi, et il savait que s'il devait un jour sortir de prison, il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'empêcher de se venger, car il n'aurait aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Alors que s'il avait été laissé libre, il aurait pu suivre une autre voie et lui pardonner, ou suivre la même voie que son père, et Harry n'aurait aucun remord à l'affronter.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le blond avait un mauvais pressentiment. Bien qu'il ne prêtait guère attention aux dires de Luna, plusieurs incidents qu'elle avait annoncé s'était produit, notamment la fausse couche de Harry entre Ewan et Sanaé. Et elle avait dit énigmatiquement lorsqu'il était sortit de la pièce qu'un homme puissant allait souffrir, qu'un homme puissant allait mourir. Or, dans toute ses connaissances, Harry était la seule personne puissante. Même ses enfants n'avaient pas atteint le même niveau de magie. Ewan allait être aussi fort que le Survivant, mais il était encore loin d'être à son niveau. Si quelque chose n'allait pas, il le saurait. Ils avaient fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça, pour que l'autre soit toujours prévenu s'il y avait un problème. Il se posta devant la fenêtre et attendit que son mari revienne, en espérant que la prédiction de Luna soit complètement fausse. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'Hermione hurlait quand on découvrit que sa fille aînée avait disparu.

o.O.o

Harry n'avait eu aucune difficulté à retrouver les trois détraqueurs. Ils étaient restés ensemble et il n'avait eu aucun mal à les pister. L'Auror l'avait tellement mit en colère qu'il était même parvenu à les tuer. Son patronus n'avait jamais été aussi efficace. Cependant, il était persuadé qu'il n'en avait pas fini. Les Aurors avaient laissé entendre que les prisonniers s'étaient échappés ensemble. Il aurait été étonnant qu'ils se soient séparés par la suite. Il espérait simplement que s'il devait tomber sur Pansy, il saurait se contrôler. La dernière fois avait failli être fatale à plusieurs personnes.

Il s'apprêtait à transplaner lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un lui jeter un sort. Au dernier moment, il leva un bouclier et le dévia. Il vit alors que c'était Pansy qui lui avait lancé. Cette dernière avait changé. Plus maigre, elle semblait avoir beaucoup de rancœur envers lui.

- Harry Potter ! Regarde ce que tu as fais de moi. Excuse-toi, et je verrais ce que je fais de toi.

- Tu avais essayé de faire du mal à mon fils, ne crois pas que je vais te demander pardon.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Harry augmenta la puissance de son bouclier. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Pansy. Le sort qu'elle venait de lui envoyer n'était pas particulièrement puissant, et sa voix sonnait un peu trop creuse. Soudain, il comprit ce qui lui arrivait et il lui fallu toute sa volonté pour contrôlé sa voix.

- Jedusor, je ne pensais pas que tu te servirais de quelqu'un pour venir me parler.

- Ah, ce cher Potter-Malfoy. Toujours aussi perspicace, déclara le fils de Voldemort en envoyant le corps de Pansy sur un arbre. Alors comme ça, tu n'as pas l'intention de demander pardon.

- Non ! Ton père a tué des milliers de personnes, dont mes parents. Je ne vais pas demander pardon pour avoir débarrassé la Terre de quelqu'un de malfaisant.

- Est-ce que je suis malfaisant ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir te tuer.

- Tu ne verras donc aucun inconvénient à ce que je brise le cœur de ton fils et de ton meilleur ami ?

- De quoi ? Lily !

Salazar Jedusor fit sortir de derrière un arbre le corps inanimé dans la fille de Ron. Il la fit venir jusqu'à lui et il lui caressa doucement la joue. Puis, il commença à prononcer un sort. Harry réagit très vite et parvint à la protéger avant qu'il ne lance le sort. Cependant, le fils de Voldemort fit soudain volte-face et menaça quelqu'un d'autre. Un parfait inconnu, qui n'avait rien à faire dans un endroit pareil en pleine hiver. Il parvint également à le protéger, bien que l'homme s'évanouisse de peur. C'était donc un moldu. Lorsqu'il recommença à viser Lily, il devina ce qu'il voulait faire : jusqu'où pourrait tenir le héros national devant un fils réclamant vengeance tout en protégeant deux innocents. Comme il s'y attendait, Salazar lui envoya bientôt un sort directement, mais il parvint à mettre son bouclier en place à temps. Cependant, Harry savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme là. Repensant à sa conversation avec Ron le matin même, il se rappela d'avoir oublier que ses enfants s'étaient déjà amusés avec la fameuse potion à leur insu. Lorsqu'un sort lui siffla juste à côté de l'oreille, Harry se dit qu'il devrait peut-être mieux se concentrer sur le combat plutôt que sur une conversation désuète.

Le fils de Voldemort obtenait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Harry s'épuisait à devoir se protéger, mais également à vouloir protéger Lily et l'inconnu. Il n'avait pas le temps de répliquer, ou alors, que des sorts très rapides et sans grande efficacité.

- Alors voilà donc l'homme qui à tuer mon père. Pas très impressionnant.

- Je me suis battu d'égal à égal avec Voldemort. Il ne s'est servit de personne lorsqu'il a fallu me combattre. Je n'avais personne pour me protéger, et il n'y avait personne pour le protéger.

- Tu insinues que je cherche simplement à me protéger ?

- Oui.

Sa réponse paru mettre le jeune homme en colère car il abandonna subitement Lily, qui tomba lourdement par terre. Salazar envoya directement un sort à Harry, qui n'eut pas le temps de mettre en place son bouclier. Il sauta sur le côté et se réceptionna mal. Il se cassa le bras et il ne put dire si sa jambe était cassée ou non, mais elle lui faisait très mal.

- Voilà comment va finir Harry Potter : tué par le propre fils de son pire ennemi. Je crois me rappelez d'un sort que tu aimes particulièrement. Doloris !

Harry hurla alors que le sort l'atteignait. Au même instant, des kilomètres plus loin, Drago criait aussi, alors qu'Hermione venait juste de lui annoncer que Lily avait disparu. Sachant ce que ça signifiait, elle prit l'homme par le bras et l'emmena de force en dehors de l'école, suivit de très près par son mari, Blaise et les Aurors. Ils transplanèrent en même temps, et c'est en même temps qu'ils découvrirent leur ami se faire torturer par le fils de Voldemort. Alors que Drago criait après son mari, Ewan arrivait en compagnie de Neville et Luna.

- Faites seulement un pas et je l'achève ! Leur dit Salazar d'un air mauvais.

- Lily va bien, leur dit Ewan, qui s'était précipité vers elle en arrivant.

- Bien sûr qu'elle va bien, rétorqua le fils de Voldemort. Potter n'a eu de cesse de les protéger, elle et ce parfait inconnu. Regardez où ça l'a mené.

- Jedusor, tu n'aurais pas dû me trahir ! Cria soudain Pansy en lançant un sort.

Ne s'y attendant pas, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver ou de mettre un bouclier. Bien que minime, le sort le sonna suffisamment longtemps pour que la femme recommence. Coup après coup, elle lançait sans arrêt le même sort sur Salazar Jedusor jusqu'à ce que les Aurors interviennent et l'arrêtent. Ils assommèrent les deux évadés, histoire qu'ils n'essayent pas de s'échapper, et les ligotèrent plusieurs fois de suite. Mais personne ne fit attention à cet excès de zèle inutile. Tout le monde était déjà rendu auprès de Harry, ou presque. Drago avait seulement autorisé Ewan à approcher de son père mal en point. Son bras était bel et bien cassé et sa jambe était ouverte. Le pire pour Drago était qu'il était évanoui et qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir comment allait son mari.

- Père, on ne peut pas le laisser là. Emmène-le à Sainte-Mangouste. Père. Blaise, fait quelque chose.

- Je l'emmène tout de suite. Enfin, je les emmene tous les deux. Rejoignez-nous avec Lily et l'autre guignol.

Le dit autre guignol venait tout bonnement de se réveiller et hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était la fin du monde. Blaise transplana avec Harry et Drago dans les bras, tandis que Hermione et Ewan suivit de près avec Lily, et Ron et Neville avec l'homme. Luna retourna auprès de McGonagall pour la tenir au courant pendant que les Aurors emmenaient les deux prisonniers à Azkaban.

Blaise eu toutes les difficultés du monde à détacher Drago de son mari et heureusement pour tout le monde, le médicomage ne mit pas longtemps à revenir.

- Tout le monde va très bien. Le médicomage qui s'est occupé de Lily Weasley m'a assuré qu'elle n'avait rien et qu'elle pourrait repartir d'ici dès demain matin. L'homme n'a rien également. On va lui jeter un sort d'amnésie et on le laissera dans un lieu moldu.

- Et Harry ? Demanda férocement Drago.

- Le bras de monsieur Potter-Malfoy a été réparé avec succès et sa jambe, soignée très facilement. Par contre, il a subit deux Doloris coup sur coup. Il va donc souffrir encore quelques jours. Mais ni lui, ni le bébé ne devraient en garder des séquelles. Je dirais cependant au médicomage Corenn de faire attention.

- Quel bébé ?

- Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Monsieur Potter-Malfoy attend un enfant.

- Il m'a pourtant assuré ce matin que vous ne preniez plus la potion, commenta Ron.

- On ne la prend plus. On avait assez de quatre gosses infernaux. Ewan !

- Ce n'est pas moi. Et ce n'est pas Ianto n'ont plus. Vous nous avez assez disputé quand on vous l'a donnée à votre insu alors que papa attendait déjà Sanaé.

Drago souffla et alla voir son mari avant que quelqu'un l'en empêche. Ce dernier était à peine réveillé, ses yeux se fermant tous seuls alors qu'il tentait de voir le plafond.

- Mon ange. Je te jure que quand tu seras debout, je te tue. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu attendais un autre enfant.

- Ça ne fait même pas une semaine que je suis au courant. Et avec ce qui c'est passé entre Ewan et Sanaé, puis après elle, je ne pensais pas pouvoir en avoir d'autre.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu as des problèmes à garder les enfants que tu portes.

- Ma magie est trop puissante, et même si je ne l'utilise pas, elle réagit aux sort lancés près de moi.

- Mais il paraît qu'il n'a rien.

- Pour le moment. Je me suis défendu, il le fallait. Tu sais qui nous as joué ce tour ?

- Ewan assure que ce n'est pas lui, ni Ianto. Il paraît qu'on les a assez disputé lorsque je suis tomber enceint en même temps que toi et que ça, ce n'était pas du tout prévu.

- Je suis fatigué, je veux dormir.

- Dors, je resterais près de toi. Et je ne te quitterais plus jamais, quitte à avoir quinze autres enfants. Je ne te quitte plus d'une semelle.

- D'accord. De toute façon, après une journée pareille, je crois que je vais accepter la proposition de McGonagall.

- Bonne nouvelle.

- Comment va Lily ?

- Très bien, ne t'en fait pas. Tu en as encore fait trop et elle n'a absolument rien.

- Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour la kidnapper.

- Plus tard, mon ange. Tu dois te reposer.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter cinquante fois. À peine Drago lui demandait de dormir que le brun s'endormait comme une masse. Drago le rejoignit très vite. Il savait que beaucoup de questions seraient posées le lendemain et cette journée l'avait épuisé.

Le lendemain midi, ils étaient tous rendu dans le bureau de la directrice. Harry était assis sur les genoux de Drago, Lily sur ceux d'Ewan et Hermione sur ceux de Ron. Blaise, Neville, Luna, Ginny et Dean avaient chacun un siège, bien que le siège censé être à Ginny était occupé par Sanaé et Sally. Ianto était adossé au dossier du fauteuil de son frère et McGonagall était dans son fauteuil de directrice.

- Bien, maintenant qu'on est tous là, on va pouvoir mettre certains points au clair. Tout d'abord, comment avez-vous réussis à vous faire enlever alors que vous étiez dans l'enceinte de l'école, mademoiselle Weasley.

- Je n'y étais plus, professeur. J'étais allé à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter un cadeau de Noël à Ewan. C'est là que j'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi de dangereux criminels se seraient échappés d'Azkaban et qu'ils y en avaient même qui se promenaient en ville. Pansy Parkinson m'a enlevé alors que je rentrais. Je suis désolée.

- Ça ne fait rien. L'un de vous avait-il l'intention de sortir ? Demanda-t-elle aux enfants Potter-Malfoy.

- Moi, j'avais prévu d'aller acheter de quoi nettoyer mon balai. Je l'avais dit à plusieurs amis. Il n'est pas impossible qu'ils en aient parlé devant des oreilles indiscrètes. Je suis à Serpentard !

- Merci, monsieur Potter-Malfoy. À l'origine, c'était donc sûrement Ianto qui devait être enlevé, et non Lily. J'aimerai maintenant savoir comment vous avez fait, monsieur Potter-Malfoy, pour retrouver votre mari.

- On a fait un pacte de sang, peu de temps après l'enlèvement de Harry par Pansy. On a eu beaucoup de chance que Kreattur ait bien voulu nous aider, surtout après l'avoir aussi bien disputé. Hermione a été notre témoin.

- C'est donc pour ça que vous avez subitement disparu de mon bureau, monsieur Potter-Malfoy, lorsque Drago accouchait d'Ianto.

- Oui, professeur.

- Je ne veux rien savoir, moi, répliqua Ianto en se bouchant les oreilles.

- J'aimerais maintenant savoir pourquoi vous avez subitement changé d'avis et décidé de me remplacer. À moins que ce ne soit simplement à cause de votre mésaventure d'hier.

- Oui et non. Je suis enceint.

- Encore ? Mais vous ne faîtes que ça.

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute. Demandez donc à Sanaé et Sally.

- On voulait une petite sœur ! Répondirent en cœur les deux intéressées.

- On n'en a mit que dans un verre, on le jure, ajouta Sally. On pensait que ça serait Père qui le prendrait. On est désolé, papa. On sait que tu as eu des problèmes.

- Ça ne fait rien. Je vais rester cloitré à la maison pendant neuf mois, et après, je reviens vous faire copier des centaines et des centaines de lignes.

- Vous voulez le garder ?

- Oui ! Mais la médicomage a dit que je devais rester dans un environnement calme et avec le moins de magie possible.

- Je croyais que vous acceptiez de me remplacer.

- Plus tard, dans trois-quatre ans.

Hormis la directrice, ils se mirent tous à rire. Ils continuèrent ensuite à discuter, laissant Harry piquer gentiment du nez et finir par s'endormir pour de bon dans les bras de son mari. Blaise accepta de remplacer le Survivant sur le champ, une lettre du médicomage de Harry étant arrivé entre temps et lui interdisant toutes sortes de magie, du transplanage aux sortilèges Impardonnables, en passant par les petits sorts de nettoyage. Poudlard et le square Grimmaud furent presque interdits à Harry. Il pouvait quand même y venir à condition de ne pas y rester plus de quelques heures. Ils durent donc louer un appartement en ville, loin de la population magique et personne ne devait transplaner à moins de 100 mètres de la nouvelle habitation de Harry et Drago. La médicomage passait une fois toutes les deux semaines, histoire qu'il n'y ait aucune complication pour le bébé ou pour Harry. Pansy et Salazar furent renvoyés à Azkaban, et dans des ailes séparées, cette fois-ci. Mais le Survivant ne le demanda même pas. Il voulait oublier cette histoire et profiter de cet enfant qui était presque un don du ciel.

Le petit Esteban arriva sans encombre, bien qu'un mois avant terme, mais tous les enfants portés par Harry étaient nés avant la date prévu. L'arrivée d'un nouveau petit garçon ne contenta pas leurs deux filles et elles se promirent d'y remédier, tout en faisait extrêmement attention cette fois-ci. Le Survivant s'avéra très irascible et de santé plus fragile lorsqu'il portait un enfant, et maintenant qu'elles avaient vu un de leur père enceint, elles étaient curieuses de savoir comment le deuxième réagirait.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. Je ne devrais pas en écrire d'autre sur cette petite série. Mais je réécrirais sûrement des Harry Potter. Ce sont les plus marrant à écrire et on peut leur faire faire n'importe quoi. Et oui, dans cette fic, Harry et Drago sont de vrais petits lapin, mais j'adore les bébés...

À vos reviews...


End file.
